


Daddy's Boy

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Chris, Daddy Kink, Evanstan - Freeform, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, It's all consensual don't worry y'all, M/M, but - Freeform, i'm the worst, possible triggers in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an idea, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly what you think it is
> 
> bottom!chris, gangbang, and some daddy kink because why not, i'm already on the fast-track to hell
> 
> not beta'd

It was an idea, at first. A thought that fell out of Sebastian's mouth when he was in bed with Chris, holding down his shoulders and pounding into him relentlessly. 

_"Would love to see you get passed around," Sebastian groaned. He got Chris's full attention then. "I'd love to see how the guys feel about pounding your tight ass."_

_Chris looked like he thought about for a moment, and then he was nodding and moaning, "Yes, I'd love that."_

_"You want to be used like that, do you?" Sebastian huffed._

_Chris looked him dead in the eye. "I'd want you to watch."_

_Sebastian's hips snapped against Chris's hips especially hard and Sebastian tightened his grip on Chris's hip. "I'd love to watch you get used, pumped full of so much come you can't move without some spilling out, and then I'd fuck you when they were all done."_

_"Please," Chris begged. "Make it happen. I don't care who's there, just make it happen, please."_

_Sebastian leaned down and bit Chris's neck. "I will, baby. I promise."_

Sebastian expected Chris to dismiss the whole thing, as he usually did when Sebastian dirty-talked to him. The next morning is as usual as it is, but it's cut short as they get ready for the Winter Soldier premiere in Los Angeles.

"Jeremy is going to be there," Chris said as he buttoned up his shirt. 

"Renner?" Sebastian asked. "I haven't talked to him in forever."

"Yeah," Chris said, his voice getting lower. "You could talk to him about... that thing we talked about last night, maybe."

Sebastian pulled on his coat. "What did we talk about?"

Chris started to blush. "Uh... the, the thing we talked about while we were-... y'know?"

Sebastian blinked and looked up at Chris. "You... were  _serious_?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "Weren't you?"

Sebastian's mouth moved but no words came out. He was truly in disbelief that Chris was asking him to organize, essentially, a gangbang. 

"Do you not want-"

"Yes!" Sebastian cut him off. "Yeah, yes, I can arrange-I can do it. If you want to. Is... uh, is there anyone specific you want? Or don't want?"

Chris looked at the ground. "Well, when I thought about it... I kind of thought of just Frank and Anthony and you. But after having Jeremy tell me he's going to come, I... I think I might want that."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was amusing and also extremely hot how much Chris was red in the face while he asked Sebastian to organize a gangbang. 

"I think I can manage." Sebastian pulled out his phone and began typing. "I'm gonna head out now. But meet here around midnight. I'll have it organized."

"Really?" Chris asked as Sebastian opened the door. 

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. "Really. I'm doing it just for you, Chris. I'll work my ass off to make sure it happens."

Sebastian looked down at his phone as the door shut behind him. He tapped on Anthony's contact. 

* * *

 

Chris hugged Jeremy the second he arrived. Cameras snapped pictures of the embrace, and Chris blushed a little when Jeremy's hands fell right at his waist. 

"Got Sebastian's message. Room 612, right?" He murmured into Chris's ear. 

Chris froze and pushed back from him a little. He blinked at Jeremy. "Uh, yeah."

Jeremy smiled at him. He patted his shoulder and Chris followed him inside the theater. 

* * *

 

After they'd all walked the red carpet, Chris found his seat, right in-between Sebastian and Scarlett in the front row. Scarlett was already seated, tapping on her phone with her handbag at her feet.

She looked up at Chris as he sat down. "Hey, babe."

"'Babe'?" Chris repeated, plopping into his chair. 

Scarlett shrugged. "I had no idea Renner was coming. Imagine my surprise when I get almost knocked over while talking to a reporter and I turn and it's Jeremy."

"Is that a problem?" Chris asked.

"Oh, no, he's just a crazy bastard. You knew that, right?" Scarlett asked, and laughed. "We worked with him every day for, like, two whole months. You can't tell me you didn't figure out how crazy he is."

Chris smiled. "No, believe me, I was aware."

Sebastian crossed in front of the two of them and swung himself into the seat next to Chris, greeting Scarlett and kissing Chris's cheek quickly. He leaned up and said in a quiet voice, "Got 'em all. You'll thank me."

Chris stared at him. "You really did?"

"Anything for you, babe," Sebastian said as he kissed Chris's neck. 

"Keep it PG," Scarlett warned from next to Chris. "There are children here!"

Jeremy appeared at the end of the row and walked over to Scarlett. 

"Here comes one now," Scarlett teased. 

"Here comes one what?" Jeremy asked. He met eyes with Sebastian and they both looked at Chris, who quickly looked down at his lap. They both laughed. 

"A child," Scarlett said. 

""Scuze me?" Jeremy began to laugh. "You literally are  _growing_ a human inside of you, and yet _I'm_ the child."

"Hush. It's starting," Chris said, waving a hand between them. 

Throughout the whole movie, Sebastian's hand wandered over to Chris's thigh and squeezed it. Chris barely acknowledged it, until the scene with Chris (or, Steve, technically) in a tank top. He shoved his hand between Chris's thighs and rubbed his crotch. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Sebastian whispered. "Can't wait to see you covered in all the come."

Chris is hard and shifting uncomfortably. He noticed Renner peaking over at him. He licked his lips and looked back at the screen.

Chris looked back over to Sebastian, only to find him, with his hand still groping Chris's groin, whispering something to Grillo. Grillo glanced over at Chris and smirked. He said something to Sebastian, who nods and looks back at Chris.

Chris leaned forward and looked at Anthony, who still was watching the screen. Then Chris noticed Grillo's hand in the exact same place on Anthony that Sebastian's was on Chris. 

Maybe he and Anthony had a similar fantasy, but he'd have to wait two more hours to find out.

* * *

 

Chris barely talked to anyone after the movie. He headed straight for the hotel room, thirty minutes before midnight struck. He was both unbelievably nervous and crazy horny, far too horny to be around that many people.

He shifted his dick in his pants while riding the elevator and found himself nearly taking his cock out and jerking himself off right there. He waited, however, until he got to his hotel room to take off his clothes, right down to his undershirt and his boxers. He walked over to the minibar and grabbed the medium-sized bottle of vodka and poured himself a shot. 

He watched the clock get closer and closer to twelve. He laid on the bed, quietly as he could, debating if he wanted to get naked yet or not. But he figured that might be a part of something that Sebastian wanted to watch.

He wondered if Sebastian would tell them about any of Chris's kinks. He almost told him to tell them about the Daddy kink specifically, but he left it alone. He really did hope Sebastian told them about that one. 

He looked over at the clock. 11:59.

He heard voices down the hallway, all male. 

They got closer and closer. Chris got more nervous, more excited. 

The door clicked and slowly, it opened. 

Sebastian walked in first, undoing his tie and unbuttoning the first four buttons of his shirt. He smiled at Chris on the bed. 

"Daddy brought home some friends, baby."

 _Fuck yes_.

"He certainly did," Grillo said, walking in behind Sebastian. 

Anthony walked in behind Grillo. He waved at Chris, barely remembering what was going on. 

"He looks a little scared," Anthony said. Sebastian looked over at Chris.

"Don't be scared, baby, we're gonna take good care of you," Sebastian soothed him. 

"We will," Renner said, coming in last, shutting and locking the door behind him. "No need to worry."

Sebastian knelt on the bed and stroked Chris's chest. "Don't worry, baby, daddy's going to make sure none of his friends do anything you don't like."

Chris nodded and looked past Sebastian. Grillo and Mackie are already kissing, Grillo's shirt is off in a matter of seconds with Jeremy coming up behind Mackie and grinding his hips into Mackie's ass.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Chris's lips. Chris moaned and arched up, but Sebastian held him down to the bed, still kissing him.

"You need to be still, baby," Sebastian said gently. He turned around and faced the three other men.

"So," Sebastian said, "who wants to do the honors?"

Jeremy immediately stepped forward. He nodded to Sebastian, before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it off the bed. He pulled down his zipper and brought out his cock, stroking it in his fist. Chris wondered if he was going to take off the rest of his clothes, but he really didn't think so. 

Chris bit his lip. He looked up at Jeremy as innocently as he could. 

"He's adorable," Jeremy said, swiping some pre-come off the tip of his cock and pushing it between Chris's lips. Chris sucked on his thumb and Jeremy moaned. 

"Fuck, you're a lucky man," he said to Sebastian. Sebastian folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall adjacent to the bed and nodding at Jeremy. Chris could see his cock was hard, but he didn't move to take care of himself. 

"Wonder how much he can take at once," Anthony said. 

"He could take plenty," Sebastian said. "I wish I'd been able to recruit some more guys to come up here, but I think who we have here now is fine."

"So," Grillo began, "do you think he could take two dicks at the same time?"

Jeremy looked back at him. "If you're asking me, I think so."

"I do, too," Anthony said. Chris just then noticed him gripping the shaft of his cock through his pants. 

"Then, would you two like to do the honors?" Frank asked. Anthony looked at Jeremy, who shrugged, and then stepped forward. Anthony pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Grillo turned around and halted his hands.

"I'll help you."

Anthony tilted his head back while Frank kissed his neck, pulling Mackie's pants down his thighs along with his boxers. Anthony stepped out of his shoes and fumbled with his feet to remove his socks, then kicked off his pants and boxers.

Jeremy pulled down his pants as well and tossed them onto the floor next to the bed. Frank removed his clothes with Mackie's help. Chris reached for his boxers and hooked his thumbs under the waistband. 

"Wait, hold on, buddy," Grillo said, grabbing Chris's wrists, but not too hard. 

"We'll take care of that," Mackie said.

The three men then all converged onto the bed. Chris looked over at Sebastian, who moved to sit on the chair right next to the head of the bed. Where Chris could see him clearly. 

Chris was suddenly lifted up off the bed into a sitting position. Grillo kissed his neck and Mackie rolled up his tank top. Grillo pulled away while Mackie pulled the shirt over Chris's head. Immediately, Anthony sucked on his left nipple, while Frank grabbed his right nipple and twisted it. 

Chris gasped and his head fell back as he finally noticed Renner licking and mouthing at his cock through his boxers. Chris thrust his hips up, and Jeremy pressed kisses to both of his hips.

"Your boy is doing wonderful," Frank said, glancing back at Sebastian. Sebastian watched Chris with dark eyes. 

"Sure is," Mackie said. 

"Can't wait for us to be inside 'im," Renner said, nudging Mackie. 

"Speaking of which, you should get him ready," Mackie said. 

Frank continued to tease and suck on Chris's nipples while Renner and Mackie moved downward. Grillo grabbed the back of Chris's head and yanked it back, licking his neck and kissing him while pinching both his nipples.

Chris's head was almost swimming by the time he felt a tongue pushed up against his hole and a mouth surround the head of his cock. He didn't want to even open his eyes to see who was doing it.

He pushed down on the tongue that was pushing into his body. He cock was stroked and sucked, his nipples were teased and pinched and sucked and twisted. He could've come from that alone, and he felt like he was about to. 

The tongue in his ass left and was replaced by a wet finger. Chris sucked in his breath and moaned when Grillo bit down on his throat. The finger was in his ass for only a few moments, and then another was added. They moved in and out, pushing against Chris's prostate. The mouth on his cock was replaced by only a hand before he felt someone licking and kissing his thighs. 

He whined, and Grillo bit his ear. "What is it, boy?"

"Please," Chris whispered. "I need-I want-"

Frank chuckled and tossed a glance over his shoulder. "You two should hurry up. He's getting impatient. So am I. 

"He can wait," Sebastian said from the chair. Chris looked over at him. "You can wait, boy."

"But-I-But, Daddy, I want-" Chris sputtered. 

"I know what you want," Sebastian said sternly. "Be patient." 

Chris bit his lip and nodded. Frank sucked and bit on his neck and tweaked his nipples, then moved his lips to Chris's shoulders and his collarbone.

There were three fingers in his ass now. 

"He'll need a little more," Mackie said, which meant that Renner must've been fingering him and Mackie was the one playing with his thighs. Maybe.

"Jesus, you two, you've already got three in there, how much more do you think he needs?" Grillo asked. 

"Just one more," Renner said. "Be patient."

"If you want," Sebastian said, "you can start."

Grillo looked over at him, and then nodded. 

He looked down at Chris, before shuffling up his body and pushing his cock against Chris's lips. 

Chris moaned as Frank's cock pushed into his mouth, salty from pre-come, the head smooth and the shaft already pulsing a little. 

" _Fuck_ ," Grillo droned. "God, that feels amazing."

"He's a good boy, right?" Sebastian asked.

"God, he might just be perfect," Frank answered. 

Chris felt another finger inside of him, and after a few minutes all four pulled out. Frank had been idly thrusting in and out of Chris's mouth, but he knew it was about to get a lot more rough, and he was more than excited about it.

"You go first," Jeremy said. There was some shifting around the bed near his feet, and he could hear a lid of some sort pop and the wrinkling of what was probably a condom wrapper. 

Then, the first cock pushed it, which he guessed was Mackie's. His guess was apparently correct, as he heard Mackie groan when his hips were flush against Chris's thighs. 

"Fuck, wait," Jeremy said. "Hold on, we need to move a little."

Mackie scoffed. "Hell no, I'm perfectly fine with this."

Renner rolled his eyes and Mackie sighed, pulling out of Chris. Grillo pulled his cock out of Chris's mouth as Jeremy tugged on Chris's legs, moving him back and rolling him onto his stomach. Jeremy rolled onto the bed beside him and pulled Chris on top of him. 

"Hi there," Jeremy smiled, pressing a kiss to Chris's jaw. Chris spread his thighs across Jeremy's hips as Mackie pushed into him from behind. Grillow knelt in front of him and dragged Chris's mouth back over his cock. 

Jeremy pushed the tip of his cock into Chris's hole, just the tip, right alongside Mackie's and Chris was immediately whining and writhing, thrusting against Jeremy's stomach while Grillo started to thrust deeper into his mouth.

Jeremy groaned and pushed in a deep as he could, while Mackie began to move. There was an awkward rhythm at first, and it appeared as though they were simply just thrusting in and out of Chris's hole at whatever rate they wanted to go.

Chris wasn't complaining. Mostly because Frank's cock was in his throat now, cutting off his air, forcing tears to leak from the corners of his eyes. 

"Fuck," Mackie moaned. "Shit, he's a good boy, he's so good, Seb."

"Such a good boy," Grillo grunted, shoving his cock deep into Chris's throat.

"So damn tight," Jeremy whined, gripping Chris's hips and bucking up into him.

Sebastian scanned over the scene in front of him. Without warning, he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture.

Grillo laughed. "Figured you would."

"Couldn't resist," Sebastian said, licking his lips. "Always gonna wanna remember watching my boy get fucked like this."

Mackie began thrusting again, slower than before, and Jeremy waited to thrust until he could manage to create a rhythm where Mackie pushed in and Jeremy pulled out, then Anthony pulled out and Renner pushed back in. 

Chris could barely make any noises, because Frank was grinding his face against his crotch. He felt like he was floating, his hole being pounded by two cocks at once and his throat being used by a man like Grillo. He felt spit spill out of the corners of his mouth.

Grillow fist his hand into Chris's hair and held him in place, thrusting shallowly and barely pulling out of Chris's throat enough to let Chris get any air. Chris was thrusting helplessly against Renner, who moved up against him while he fucked his hole.

"Just so you all know," Sebastian said after a few more minutes, "he wants to be covered in come, so when you're about to come, just shoot all over him."

Mackie and Renner barely acknowledge Sebastian, and keep pounding into Chris with that torturous rhythm that ensures that Chris's prostate will be constantly pounded up against. 

"That's nice," Grillo said, "but I kind of want to come down his throat."

"If that's okay with him," Sebastian said.

Grillow yanked Chris's head back and left his dick resting up against Chris's lips. 

"Would you like Frank to come down your throat, boy?" Sebastian asked. Chris finally looked over at him, chest heaving, and noticed Sebastian's cock was in his hand and he was slowly stroking himself off.

"Yes, daddy," Chris said, his voice raspy and weak.

Frank groaned and pushed back into Chris's mouth, down his throat, thrusting shallowly again. Mackie began to thrust faster, losing his rhythm with Jeremy.

"Fuck, fuck," he gasped. He pulled out of Chris and rolled the condom off as quickly as he could, before stroking his cock hard and fast. Chris heard him shout, as Grillo ground his hips against Chris's face again, before feeling Mackie's come hit his lower back and his ass. Jeremy began to buck up harder, gripping Chris's ass as hard as he could. 

"Fuck, Anthony, help me with the-"

"Got it," Mackie sighed, and then took Jeremy's cock out of Chris's hole and rolled the condom off. He stroked Renner's cock fast and licked the shaft of his cock as Jeremy came, burying his face into Chris's chest and shouting as he covered Chris's hole and the inside of his ass cheeks with come. 

Anthony licked at some of it, sucked on Chris's hole, and pushed his fingers into the gape. 

Grillo shouted, squeezing his fist in Chris's hair painfully as he came down Chris's throat, forcing him to swallow it. When he pulled out some of his come spurt onto Chris's chin and lips, and a little on his cheek. Frank swiped his chin and pushed his come-covered fingers into Chris's mouth.

"Don't swallow any of that come, boy," Sebastian said darkly. There was only a little in Chris's mouth, but he knew there was more on his face, which he was sure Sebastian was going to make him swallow.

Jeremy was already pulling up the zipper on his pants and wiping the sweat from his brow. Anthony wiped off his cock with a towel and tossed it into the hamper the hotel provided just for the towels.

"Thanks for lettin' us use your boy," Grillo laughed, buttoning his shirt. Chris's mind hung onto the word 'used'. He felt weird about that.

"Of course," Sebastian said, already removing his clothes. 

As the three men filed out the door, Chris rolled onto his back as Sebastian crawled on top of him. 

"Your hole's sore, yes?" Sebastian asked. Chris nodded. 

"Yes, daddy," Chris whimpered, his voice rough and cracking. 

Sebastian groaned. "Guess I'll just have to fuck your tits, then."

"Okay, daddy," Chris whispered, pushing his pecs together. Sebastian slid his cock into the little crevice and began thrusting, as Chris pinched and tweaked his already abused and sore nipples.

Didn't matter to him. He just wanted to make Sebastian feel happy, now.

"You like when daddy fucks your tits, boy?" Sebastian groaned.

"Yes, daddy."

"You like it when I fuck your tight little ass?" Sebastian began thrusting harder, grabbed Chris's wrists and holding them above his head. "You like when I come deep in your ass?"

Chris swallowed. "I do, daddy."

"Do you want to come, baby?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, daddy."

"You can come when I say you can," Sebastian said. "Remember that."

"Yes, daddy."

"I'm gonna come on your face. Are you gonna open your mouth so you can eat my come?" 

"Yes," Chris sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his jaw. "Yes, daddy, please, come in my mouth."

" _Ah, fuck_ ," Sebastian groaned, squeezing Chris's wrists as he came. He shot rope after roper of thick come into Chris's open mouth. "Don't swallow it, boy."

Chris obeyed as Sebastian covered his cheeks, lips, and chin with more come. Sebastian thrust idly for a moment, and then pulled away. Chris didn't really understand how rubbing his cock against Chris's chest could make him come, but apparently it worked for Sebastian.

Sebastian moved back and grabbed Chris's chin, kissing him and moving his tongue around Chris's mouth. Sebastian seemed to swipe some of his own come into his mouth and swallowed it when he pulled back.

"Let me see the come in your mouth," Sebastian ordered. Chris's opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, which was covered with Sebastian's semen.

Sebastian shivered. "Good boy. You can swallow it now."

Chris did as he was told and swallowed the somewhat bitter come. He felt tired, but his cock was still aching and he needed to come. 

Sebastian rolled off to the side and pushed Chris's knees up. 

"I'm gonna play with your hole, boy," Sebastian told him. "You can come whenever you want to."

"Okay, daddy."

Sebastian smiled and pushed his finger into Chris's loose hole. "Fuck, you got wrecked good."

Chris whimpered and shifted. It was uncomfortable, and his hole felt raw, but Sebastian started to comfortingly kiss his chest and his neck. 

"Such a good boy for me," Sebastian said, twisting his fingers in Chris's hole. Chris cried out.

"Tell me what a good boy you are."

Chris whimpered. "I'm a good boy, daddy. For you, and for anyone who you tell me to be good for."

"Jesus, Chris," Sebastian groaned, rutting his hips against Chris's thigh. His cock was still soft, though. 

Sebastian twisted his fingers again, pushing them right up against Chris's prostate, and Chris came, shooting all over his stomach and clenching down on Sebastian's fingers.

 Sebastian pulled his fingers out and grabbed Chris's cheek, tilting his head upward a little while he kissed him.

"How do you feel, baby?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay," Chris said.

"Are you dirty? Do you want me to clean you?" Sebastian asked, cradling Chris's cheek with his palm.

Damn, Chris cursed to himself. Sebastian was so gentle with him, even after watching him get fucked by three cocks. Almost as if he could do no wrong. Chris could feel a tear leak from the corner of his eye. Sebastian swiped it away and kissed his cheek, smiling down at him.

"Yes, daddy. I would like a bath," Chris said, curling in on himself. 

Sebastian helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him as they walked to the bathroom. 

"You did wonderful tonight, baby," Sebastian said. "Daddy's gonna make sure you're okay."

Chris sat patiently on the toilet lid while Sebastian tested the water as it filled the bathtub. He grabbed some of his body wash and poured it into the water. 

After the tub was half full, Sebastian said, "Okay, baby, get in the tub." 

Chris slowly sank down in the tub. Sebastian grabbed his loofah and began washing Chris's ski, massaging it and wiping away the come and sweat. He kissed Chris's cheek every now and then, stroking his thighs soothingly. 

"Daddy?" Chris asked in a weak voice after a few moments.

"Yeah, baby?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I want you to get in the tub with me," Chris said.

"Really? Why's that?"

Chris let out a shaky breath. "I-I just want you to-to hold me, and make me feel clean and-"

"Okay, baby, okay," Sebastian said, stepping into the warm water and sitting right up behind Chris.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sebastian asked.

Chris nodded, but just barely, before he laid his head back against Sebastian's chest.

Chris's eyes closed and Sebastian pressed a kiss to his forehead, massaging his chest and stomach gently. 

"You're such a good boy, Chris," Sebastian whispered to him. 

"I love you," Chris said in a sleepy voice.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Chris's forehead again. "I love you."

Chris nuzzled into Sebastian's chest, while Sebastian wrapped his arms securely around Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think!


End file.
